The Second Choice
by StrivingtoBee
Summary: Kagome is about to discover that sometimes what you want is not always what you need the most. SesshomaruXKagome.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, Review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**This is my first fanfiction. **

**Just testing out a different writing style. **

**The Pairing will be SesshomaruXKagome.**

**Thanks!**

_**Bold/Italics-Memories**_

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

"Kagome…?" Gentle tapping fills the room, Barely rousing me from my sleep.

"Yes?" I question if she can hear my answer back. I lift up slightly my head pounding, The angry red of my alarm clock glaring back at me in bold numbers 5:25am.

_Why is Sango waking me up this early...on a Sunday!? _

The door creaks open just barely and I see her peeking in from the crack. "Hey, just checking in, did you want to hit the gym this morning?" I want to laugh, more than that I want to curl up back under the blankets and pretend this isn't happening right now. My eyes roll in to my head

"Ughhhhhhhhhh...I guess I did promise you every sunday." The door swings open wide, and she is already dressed in her pink and black workout clothes, and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Awesome! I thought we might've drank to much last night but that doesn't seem to be the case!" A large smile showing her teeth, and I fall back into my pillow face first.

"Goooood Morning, Ladies." Miroku is waving at us as we enter, with his signature grin on his face. "I am surprised you both are here this morning after the night last night!" His voice echoing in the empty foyer of the gym. I see Sango's strained smile, and notice her eyes trailing to his chest. Chest...I look down and see his name tag is upside and his shirt is inside out. "I'm surprised you made it here Hoshi, seeing you barely could dress yourself." Her playful but honest jab causes him to look around himself frantically. "I...I can barely believe this myself." Stuttering, he excuses himself to the back to rearrange his clothing.

"Wow, I know last night was intense for us considering we went to the Fuse but I didn't think we would've cramped Miroku's style that much." Sango glances towards me, and her broad smile never falling. "I know you barely remember what happened also Kagome, but Inuyasha had Miroku doing shots all night with him." I giggle, and pull my black hair up into a ponytail as some of my memory brushes up to the surface.

"_**Aw, come on you big wuss, why want'cha bet me?" Inuyasha is setting shots of whiskey down in front of himself and Miroku. " I bet not a single lady in here, demon or human, or hell even half demon will take you up on your stupid offer." His fang catching on his bottom lip in a cheeky grin. "Oh Inuyasha, I beg to differ. I truly think someone in this fine establishment would love to take me up on my offer." They already had a few drinks under their belt probably sporting a mild buzz at this point. "I bet you for every rejection you get Miroku, you have to take a shot with me. Hell till you can't take anymore." Miroku stands and extends his hand. "I accept." Sango is giggling next to me. **_

_**He's definitely a goner. I am sure of it. Inuyasha is going to have to carry him out of here for sure.**_

_**Inuyasha's golden eyes roam around the table and they meet with mine. My heart thundering inside my chest and I can only hope his demonic hearing doesn't pick up on it. "You hear that 'Gome. He's gonna have to keep his word. So you and Sango gonna have to keep tally of this and make sure he's drinking his fair share of shots." Sango agrees, and pulls her phone out. "Okay, we are ready to see this failure that's for sure!" Miroku places his hand over his heart. "My dear Sango, you wound me so easily with you careless words." Her giggling turns into snorting, as she calls the bartender over to order two more beers for us. **_

_**Miroku proceeds to remove his black hair for the ponytail he has it in, and lets it fall to his shoulders. He tries to pull some of his wrinkles out of his purple button up, and proceeds to the bar to find the first unlucky lady of the night.**_

_**The slap that fills the air is answer enough to his question, and the first round begins.**_

"Hey, that's not fair, I remember some of it!" I say as we start up on the ellipticals. "How many times did he fail again?" Sango is on a higher setting than mine, her body used to more of an extreme workout compared to me. She tones it down on Sundays just for me.

"Hmm, I am pretty sure it was at least 12. At least that's when I stopped counting, and it wasn't long after that, that Inuyasha and him had to get a cab home." I look down at my reflection in the screen of the machine, and almost feel myself deflating.

_Inuyasha. _

Inuyasha his name always sends my heart fluttering. My best friend...My soon to be married best friend. Silver haired. Dog eared, Golden eyed, Handsome best friend.

The one I could always go to for everything and anything.

The one I thought I'd be with...if only I had been more confident, and said something sooner or acted on my feelings. I'd be where she was now.

My face falls more, and I almost want to cry. That's why we went out last night to celebrate as a group for his new engagement. His soon to be wife...Kikyo...She was enjoying a girls night at a Spa with her best friends so you know unfortunately couldn't attend our get together.

That's why I have such a massive hangover this morning.

I can feel Sango's concerned brown eyes on me, she wants to ask but I know she'll avoid the topic until I am ready to talk about it.

" So you know, I wonder if Miroku will be okay working today?" My voice catching slightly. Sango gives a small smile as sweat starts to collect on her forehead. "I am sure he will but fine, but we have to get a good workout in for us to be okay."

I give her a major frown, and pull my earbuds out of my pocket with one hand. "Alright, Alright I know you aren't going to let me slack on today just because of last night."

"You're damn right I am not going to let you slack." She says as she powers through to a higher setting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**This is my first fanfiction.**

**The Pairing will be SesshomaruXKagome.**

**I do not own Inuyasha. All rights reserved to Owner Rumiko Takahaski**

**Thanks!**

_**Bold/Italics-Memories**_

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Chapter Two**

"Ka-Go-Me. Can you get that phone?" The ringing fills the air rapidly as I try to rush to the phone with my hands full of dirty baking trays. "Shards Bakery, this is Kagome. What can we cook up for you?" At first silence greets my opening. "Oh yes, good morning. I'd like to place an order with your company." The voice sounds oddly familiar, feminine but monotone and I feel my hands start to sweat, setting the trays on the counter I quickly grab my ordering pad and a pen. "Of course we'd love to be your bakery of choice. May I get your name?"

"Kikyo Ike."

I pause on writing the K, and my heart tumbles to the very depths of my toes and I catch myself trying to catch my breath and thoughts before accidentally spilling them out over the phone's receiver.

"Perfect, what do you have in mind for your order? Is it for a birthday…?" _I know damn well what it's for._ "Or a wedding?" A small bit of hurt almost slips in my voice as I pull my customer service mask back on. My boss Jinenji walking around from the back looks rather excited that I'm taking another order so soon since starting here only a few weeks ago.

"Yes, actually it'll be for my wedding on the 30th of April." I can hear her moving paperwork around on her end. I feel tears start to sting my eyes.

I_t's okay, it's okay. __No need to get upset. It's only also on the same day as my birthday._

Why would Inuyasha be okay with that?

"Perfect got the date down for you. What flavors are looking to do and how many guest are you wanting to serve?" I feel a tension on the other line. Did she finally recognize my voice? We've only meet a few times briefly. I'm sure she doesn't even remember... "I'm sorry...is this Kagome? Kagome as in you know Inuyasha?" I feel my whole body cringe. If I could curl in on myself, I would. "Yes." I whisper. Slightly nervous now she's discovered my identity. I have no reason to be. None. I've done nothing wrong. Expect be in love with her future fiance. "Oh wonderful! How fortunate. I didn't really think that was you at first. It must be fate. Inuyasha speaks very highly of you." The tail end of her sentences sounds slightly angry but I'm sure it's just me being paranoid.

"Oh well..thank you very much." I'm embarrassed and confused. She's rather nice. Maybe I have no reason to be concerned. "Oh wow! Well I have no doubt this will be good." Her empahsizes on the word will leaves no room for argument. "I'm assuming you will be attending the wedding as a guest but would you also deliver the cakes for us? Of course we will pay the fee." I agree and mark that down on the paper. I mean I have no reason to refuse and no reason to put Jinenji out on a delivery I'll already be at.

"Great! We are needing two cakes. One smaller cake to feed around 55-65 people. We want a Red Velvet…" Inuyasha's favorite. "With a Chocolate Buttercream. For our main cake we are needing something that can feed roughly 200 or so and we are wanting to do 3 layers. One layer the bottom as a fresh blueberry cake, middle layer fresh strawberries and top layer a nice simple vanilla with Lavender buttercream frosting." She pauses as I quickly pencil in her order.

Jenenji's shop is best know for baking with herbs and fruits. He tries his best to incorporate beneficial herbs with something that is savory and sweet.

He's a working full demon that holds no judgment on any coupling or person to come through longing for his sweets to bless their evening. That's one of the main reasons why I applied here in the first place when I noticed his hiring sign in the window.

"And honestly, we've tasted his creations from other events and seen his designs and give him free rein on creativity of the piece. I just ask for simple and delicate." I nod. Sounds right.

Jinenji is hovering around me and glancing at my notes on the order sheet probably just making sure that I haven't missed anything of importance and I notice his eyes widen as I also add Inuyasha Taisho's name at the top next to Kikyo's. I hear him let out a small breath of excitement. I say excitement because who wouldn't want to bake for The Taisho's. They are a rather large business name, owning several large hotels in Japan and Overseas named The Western Winds. Anyone would be honored to do work for them.

I give her a quick summary of what she has asked from us, making sure to go over the date and time of the event, and that we expect payment to be due a week before the event is scheduled and that she needs to give us up to a month notice for any cancellations.

"Thank you so much, Kagome! I'll be in touch and am very excited to know we are in good hands." I also thank her for choosing us and simple hang up after her still partially shocked from this sudden encounter.

_Why? I just found this news out this weekend. Wow does she move fast with planning._

"Oh my! How exciting! I cannot believe we get to cater for a Taisho Son!" He's clapping his hands together soundlessly and I try to mimic his enthusiasm but the heaviness sitting on my chest will not ease up.

Cleaning the bakery case out at night is easy. Sometimes it's a bit disheartening when we have many goods left but I package them up in little cardboard boxes and take them with me. Jinenji says any advertising is good. So I pass them out along my way home. Sometimes I even see people frequently in the shop that have tasted our goods from freebies. Not that his business is hurting but any and all business is good business to him.

With only 3 cupcakes remaining and 2 turnovers. I'm excited to see some of my favorites. _I'll save the green tea turnover for me and the taro cupcake for Sango. _I put them in my backpack and pack the rest in a separate bag with the bakeries pink round logo on it to hand out on my way home.

"Jinenji I'm off."I shout sticking my head in the door to the back where his office and kitchen is. His light still on. Probably working on cake designs now. He pokes his head out his blue eyes looking at me slightly concerned. "Alright. I hope everything is okay with you today." He pauses and contemplates. "Let me know if you aren't feeling super chipper on Thursday and I'll make the specialty hot coco for the day." I grin. He knows my taste pretty well in a very short time. "Oh please don't worry! I'll be sure to be okay. Just feeling a little sniffly from the pollen." He smiles and waves a good bye as he rolls back in to his office. "Be safe and I'll see you soon."

The weather is very welcoming for a day in February. Usually it's raining or super cold but it's not quite late enough to be freezing. Plenty of people are out on the strip of shops for late nights drinks or for, especially since it's the Tuesday before Valentine's. I see a couple snuggled up near the bus stop waiting for the next one to come through.

"Um, hello!" I approach slowly not to scare them. They smile up at me. "I work down at Shards Bakery and we always like to carry a piece of us when we are out. We had some left over cupcakes and wanted to give this to you both to enjoy." I smile and pull out the boxed red velvet cupcake shaped like a heart and hand it off to them along with a business card. "Oh wow! Thank you so much ma'am." The brown eyed girl with a side ponytail says first and the guys nods in agreement he seems a little reluctant to speak and I notice his eyes are an odd ruby green and small curls of orange hair are sticking out from his beanie.

"We will be sure to stop in next time we are in town."

"We look forward to seeing you soon."

I smile and wave as I head off back on my route home and feel a small tickle of demonic energy coming from the young boy. Maybe a disguised demon. Some didn't like to be flashy and some didn't like to be known to associate with humans and some just preferred to blend in with humans. Especially on a date night. Maybe one day human and demon couples will not be so rare or at least hopefully not as frowned upon. Half demons are still extremely rare to come across. Only a handful of births have been recorded in history and its only been roughly 100 years in history that demons and humans have been able to co-mingle with minimum restrictions. We do have joint laws, so that we can co-exist peacefully, but not to be boring like my grandfather I stop my musings in my head.

I chuckle lightly to myself. Opening my eyes a bit to late suddenly my shoulder collides with someone's arm and I stumble backwards slightly. Expecting myself to land straight on my back but instead I'm captured in strong arms and I'm stunned as I stare upwards.

**Hey Guys! Please let me know what you think. If you think there is anything that doesn't sound realistic or doesn't seem to fit, don't be afraid to write it in the reviews. Also I did edit this quickly so I help everything comes through alright. **


End file.
